


Leaning for Support

by DaFishi



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Alpha Asami Sato, Alpha Korra, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Mako is so Done, Mpreg, Multi, Omega Mako, Pregnancy, Twins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:48:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25949107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaFishi/pseuds/DaFishi
Summary: Mako is not amused by pregnancy.Korra and Asami beg to differ.
Relationships: Korra/Asami Sato, Korra/Mako (Avatar), Korra/Mako/Asami Sato, Mako/Asami Sato
Comments: 22
Kudos: 131





	Leaning for Support

**Author's Note:**

> I have watched like, three episode, and I am in love with this ship in Legends of Korra.

“Mako, here, let me help,” Asami said quickly, reaching to help Mako out of the car.

The omega waves her off.

Just because he was pregnant, did not mean he needed Korra or Asami’s help.

Ever since the two female alphas figured out he was pregnant, they would not stop worrying over the smallest things.

23 weeks pregnant, Mako felt like a stranded whale.

Not a hippo-whale or whale-squid, just a whale.

Mako had had such terrible cramps and morning sickness.

His back aches and swollen ankles added to the misery of mood swings and cravings.

Asami and Korra were patient, though, and took care of him.

Even if he didn’t want it.

He had just come back from visiting Bolin.

His brother was the only one that didn’t treat him like glass.

“How was your trip? Any problems?” Korra inquires when Mako finally sits on the couch.

“No, it was nice to see Bolin again,” Mako responds, leaning into Asami when she sits next to him.

“Tired?” Asami questions.

“A bit,” Mako mumbles.

Korra starts to rush forward but Mako shakes his head.

“I’m fine, really, you two. Stop worrying so much,” Mako snaps, slightly irritated.

Asami purses her lips but doesn’t say anything.

“Jinora stopped by earlier,” Korra notes.

Mako looks up, finally interested.

“What did she say?” Mako asks.

Korra grins. “The council approved me working from home.”

Mako thanked the spirits. “Thank Agni for that.”

Asami laughs.

Mako suddenly winces, hand immediately pressing to his stomach.

Korra rushed forward, water in hand to heal.

“Mako? What happened?” Asami asks, alarm clear in her voice.

“Nothing, just a cramp. I swear to the spirits, these two take after Korra’s chaotic inability to sit still,” Mako grumbles.

Asami smiles slightly, still concerned.

Korra winces, hand rubbing the back of her head.

“Want anything?” Asami asks.

Mako closes his eyes. “Sleep and to finally stop looking like a bloated whale.”

Korra pauses. “Just a whale?”

Mako sputters in shock and Asami glares at Korra’s laughing figure.

Asami grabs his hand. “No, honey, no. You look beautiful. You’re literally pregnant. I’d be more concerned if you didn’t look like a whale.”

“So you do think I look like a whale?” Mako counters.

Korra shook her head fondly. “Is that all you got from that?”

Mako stood up with a lot of help from Korra. “Yes.”

Asami just sighs. “I truly don’t know what to do with you sometimes.”

“Go shopping for condoms? Because I am never doing this again,” Mako warned.

“We’ll see about that,” Korra says, looking away when Mako turns to glare at her.

“Isn’t two unborn demons enough for you?” Mako asks.

Korra shrugged. “I think I might have a pregnancy kink.”

Asami looks at her, amused. “Seeing him like this turns you on?”

“No, because I don’t feel anything hard,” Mako grumbles from where he was hugged against Korra’s front.

Korra flushes. “Not the sexual kind, spirits, it’s like talking to teenagers. I mean I like seeing Mako glow with the pregnancy glow.”

Mako looks her dead in the eye, unimpressed. “What glow?”

Asami’s jaw drops. “You don’t know?”

Mako sighs. “You know what? It’s hard to stand for too long and I’m tired, let's make this quick.”

Korra gestures for all of him. “You are literally glowing.”

“I’m a firebender,” Mako says slowly.

Asami shakes her head. “No, no, no. Like, ‘I’m-about-to-have-twins-and-be-a-dad’ kind of glowing.”

Mako stares for a second before turning to leave. “I have no idea what you’re talking about so I will be going to bed. Night.”

“Goodnight,” Asami says.

“Please don’t do anything stupid,” Korra calls.

Mako gives her a quizzical look. “I’m going to the bedroom, what the hell could I possibly do?”

Korra raises an eyebrow. “Where should I start? My list is alphabetized.”

“You need to know the alphabet for that, Korra,” Mako says patronizingly.

Korra splashes a couple drops of water on him, mindful to make sure it wasn’t cold.

Asami laughs as Mako flips Korra off before going up the stairs.

“We should go to make sure he doesn’t die,” Korra says after a second.

Asami stays silent for a moment. “Yeah, probably.”

A crash is heard from upstairs.

Asami and Korra share one panicked look. “Shit.”

The two race up the stairs.

Later, they realize it was just a painting and Mako had been fine.

But they still made sure to not leave him the rest of the night.

And no matter how much Mako protested, he did love being coddled by his two alphas.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Kudos please!


End file.
